Generally described, computing devices can be used to exchange data via a communication network. In one embodiment, mobile computing devices utilize a wireless communication network provided by a wireless service provider to facilitate the exchange of information in accordance with one or more wireless communication protocols. For example, a wireless service provider can maintain a wireless communication network in which a set of mobile devices are configured to exchange information in accordance with a second generation wireless communication protocol, such as the Global System for Mobile Communication wireless communication protocol (e.g., GSM). In another example, the wireless service provider can also maintain another wireless communication network in which mobile devices are configured to exchange information in accordance with a third generation or fourth generation wireless communication protocol such as the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (“WCDMA”) or Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) wireless communication protocols.
Through advancements in wireless access technologies, Internet Protocol (IP) based communications for multimedia applications became available for various types of mobile devices. Examples of such applications include white board discussions, video conferencing, Push to talk over Cellular (PoC), Voice over IP, real-time content sharing including videos/audio files, instant messaging, interactive gaming, and the like. An architectural framework for delivering Internet Protocol (IP) multimedia to mobile users over various types of wireless and fixed networks to provide the same level of standardization is called the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS). Many implementations of IMS employ Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) for signaling and controlling multimedia communication sessions, including, for example, to establish, modify, and terminate media sessions for various applications. Different SIP timers control the retries, time-outs, or other temporal aspects of communications among various nodes implementing IMS functionalities in accordance with the Session Initiation Protocol.